You're Not Supposed To Know
by BunnyGirl15
Summary: Serena and Darien know all about their past lives on the Moon, but the Scouts have yet to regain their memories. What will happen when they get tired of the way Serena acts? How will they react when they find out she is the person they are looking for? SD


HIYA!! This is my first story so please be gentle with it! This is going against the TV series and everything is going to be in a different order, so for those who don't like it, it's just tuff ;)

DISCALIMER I do not own Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

**

You're Not Supposed To Know

_Chapter One_

Serena sighed as the man above her continued to make love to her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he rocked inside her. God, how she loved this man! He was gentle with his movements compared to when she had first shown up at his front door, that was at midnight and it was now midday. They had been at it for twelve hours!

She groaned as he started to kiss her neck softly and turned to the side to give him more access. He trailed hot, wet kisses along her shoulder and back up to her face. He lifted his head and looked intently down at her, stopping his movements. She opened her eyes to stare into his lust-filled azure eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him slowly.

He continued to stare at her, a slow smile spreading across his handsome face. "Nothing" he replied and bent his head to capture her lips. She eagerly responded and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue was instantly in her mouth and he moaned at the feel of it. Serena wriggled her hips underneath him, hoping he would start moving again. She felt him grin against her lips and lightly punched him in the shoulder. He pulled back slowly and looked own at her. "Patience Princess." he chuckled.

As he started making love to her again, Serena settles back and watched him. Her eyes trailed along his well muscled chest and watched as he shivered when she placed a kiss to his shoulder. She noticed that his movements were getting faster and after a while he was pumping into her at a rapid speed. She moaned at the feel of him inside her and her lower muscles contracted around him, earning her a hard shove. She giggled lightly and spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer, sending him deeper inside of her. It was getting harder for her to breathe and soon she was crying out his name as an orgasm shot through her body. However, he didn't cease his movements. He continued to pound into her and she purposely contracted her lower muscles, making his seed flow within her.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist, not having the energy to keep them there anymore, and let them drop back down to the bed. He rolled onto his back so that she was on top of him, still joined together. She sighed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. His hands came up to stroke her slightly damp hair. The silence was driving him mad and he opened his mind to find out what she was thinking. He frowned when he found that she had cut him off.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her gently and placed a kiss to her shoulder. He heard her sigh and her muffled words and chuckled a bit. He lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed into her bright cerulean eyes. "Could you repeat that?" he grinned while he wiped her sweaty bangs from her forehead.

"I said that I want to tell them." she whispered softly, her eyes cast downwards.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. How many times must they go through this? "Serena, you know you can't…" however she cut him off before he could finish.

"I know Darien, but it's hard. All the lying and sneaking around, I can't keep doing it." she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Darien looked away from her; he hated to see her cry. It was one of his weaknesses, but he knew she wouldn't cry on purpose. He turned back to her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I know its hard baby, but you can't tell them. You could be put in a lot of danger if anyone found out." he told her gently. He really needed her to understand this.

Serena huffed. "I hate this! I hate acting like a dumb blonde all the time. I hate acting like a klutz. I hate that I have to show up late to everything. I hate lying to the scouts." the Moon symbol started to show on her forehead the angrier she got. "You know Raye likes you right? What kind of friend am I? Here I am lying naked in her your bed while she's out there doing whatever it is she does!" she all but yelled at him. The Moon symbol on her forehead was now glowing brightly.

"Serena calm down okay!"

"I am calm!" she yelled and sat upright, crossing her arms over her chest. The movement causing Darien's eyes to go wide.

"Yeah, you really look calm." he said sarcastically and put his on her waist. She turned and glared at him and he just chuckled at her.

"Are you mocking me? I don't have to put up with this!" she said and attempted to get up out of the bed, but he held her firmly in place, a look of seriousness on his face. She knew what was coming. He was going to lecture her again and she desperately thought of a way to distract him. She smiled inwardly when she realised that he was still buried within her.

"Look Sere…" he started. She rocked her hips gently and grinned when she felt his member harden inside her. His grip tightened around her waist and he eyed her suspiciously. "I know what you're trying to do?"

"Oh really, what am I trying to do?" she said seductively and rocked again.

"You're trying to distract me." he moaned when she bent her head and placed small kisses on the side of his neck. She continued to move her hips, slowly torturing him.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" she feigned innocence and smiled against his skin. Her mouth moved over his in a kiss, hot and demanding. He responded with equal intensity. Her hips moved faster, sending him deeper and deeper inside her. She was just in the middle of crying out his name when her communicator rang loudly throughout the room. They both froze. Darien looked at her with lust clouding his eyes and she sighed, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

She lifted herself off of him and picked up the shirt that she had carelessly thrown to the end of the bed last night. She moved back to the top of the bed and took her communicator out of her sub-space pocket. The symbol for Mars was blinking at her. Her eyes went wide and she turned to look at Darien.

"It's Raye." She whispered frantically.

He could feel her guilt through their link and instinctively reached out a hand to soothe her. "Just answer it." He told her softly.

She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and pressed the button. Immediately Raye's angry face popped up on the screen. "Where the hell are you Serena? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Raye yelled through the pink device.

"I'm sorry Raye, something came up." She replied softly. She could feel Darien's hand making soft circles on her thigh and it comforted her somewhat.

"Something always comes up Serena! You're supposed to be the leader and you can't even make it on time to a scout meeting!"

"Look, I can't do this right now. I'll talk to you later." She said and without waiting for a reply, she cut Raye off. Tears started to form in her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in Darien's arms.

Raye stared at the communicator long after Serena had cut her off. The look in her violet eyes turned dangerous. How dare she! Mina, Lita and Amy looked at her with curious faces.

"She cut me off!" she yelled. The girls visibly paled and shrank back. "I can't believe she did that. She is our leader. She was supposed to be here!"

"Maybe she has an explanation Raye, just calm down okay." Lita said softly, hoping that it would work. It didn't.

"Calm down! Calm DOWN! She always does this! Why can't she ever do something right. We are supposed to be looking for the Moon Princess, the person we are meant to protect and she can't be bothered to turn up to a scout meeting on time!" Raye yelled. She was furious at the little blonde and the others could see why. _'She's always so irresponsible. How is she supposed to protect the princess when she can't even look after herself properly?' _Raye thought.

"You're right Raye, but what are we going to do about it?" Mina stated. At the mention of the princess she seemed to realize that what Raye was saying was correct. They were supposed to protect her and how could they do that when one member of the team was constantly slowing them down.

"I'm not sure, but we need to do something you guys!"

* * *

Thank you for reading it! I hope it's ok! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! Please Review ;)


End file.
